gilmoregirlsfandomcom-20200223-history
Zack and Lane
Zack and Lane are a romance on WB drama Gilmore Girls. They are portrayed by Todd Lowe and Keiko Agena. Beginnings Lane's third and final relationship began while she was living in the rental house and she started to develop feelings for Zack. In spite of some initial reservations concerning Zack's reputation as a womanizer, and the effect any potential relationship might have on the band, Lane took a chance and confessed her feelings for him and the two began dating. Once more, Lane's relationship was met with disapproval from Mrs. Kim. During this time, the band struggled as they realized that they had played all of the local scenes, so they decided they needed to go on tour. When Lane decided that she should move back home, Mrs. Kim got angry, saying she did not raise Lane to give up. Mrs. Kim arranged a tour for the band to play at Seventh-day Adventist churches along the East Coast, and helped the band set up transportation and lodging as well. The couple encountered other obstacles, such as Lane's revelation that she wanted to wait until she got married to have sex, and Zack sabotaging the band's opportunity to sign with a label by adding a member and changing the set list right before an important gig out of jealousy (he thought Brian had a thing for Lane). Lane moved back into her mother's home, but Zack soon realized his mistake, however, and proposed to Lane while she was at work at Luke's. Their final obstacle was in telling Mrs. Kim, who made Zack write a hit song before allowing him to propose to Lane (Zack lied to Mrs. Kim, saying he hadn't yet proposed, so she did not know that Zack had already proposed) and marry her. Wedding Lane married her band-mate Zack in a two-part wedding ceremony. Lane's grandmother unexpectedly arrived from Korea, Lane's mother insisted Lane and Zack stage a traditional Buddhist wedding to hide the fact that they are not Buddhist. The grandmother left immediately after the Buddhist ceremony, and then they held a traditional Christian ceremony to please Lane's mother. Lane's mother and her mother's guests left after that ceremony, allowing Lane and Zack to have a reception of their own design which was a huge bash in the town square with music, dancing, alcoholic drinks and all their friends. Children Lane and Zack then went on a honeymoon in Mexico to the advertised, "Pedro's Paradise." The ad blatantly lied, and they had a horrible time. Lane learned the "truth" about sex: "Sex is bad." They both got sick; Zack with a parasite, and Lane, assumed she had also caught a parasite; however, she came to realize that it was a very different sort of parasite, more of a souvenir--she was pregnant (they would later to discover it was with twins). Once Lane and Zack told Mrs. Kim that Lane was pregnant, she wanted them to live with her. They refused her offer, claiming that they were grown ups and wanted to raise their children at home. Mrs. Kim then moved in with Lane and Zack (uninvited), and sent Brian to live in the Kim's house. Throughout the final season, Lane continued to work at Luke's and attempted to keep the band rehearsing; nevertheless, the band started to fall apart as her due date drew closer. Lane's pregnancy became more difficult and she was put on bed-rest. Zack then began covering her shifts at Luke's Diner. Brian also continued to live with Lane and Zack. Toward the end of Season 7 , Lane gave birth to twin boys: Steve and Kwan. Photos 419zane.png|Afterboom 603zane.png|The UnGraduate 619cool.png|I Get A Sidekick Out Of You 619couple.png|I Get A Sidekick Out Of You S8stillzacklane.jpeg|Summer Category:Relationships